


JUNE

by Bloody_neko



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_neko/pseuds/Bloody_neko
Summary: 爱不会被时间愚弄尽管他玫瑰色的双唇与面颊难逃时光的播弄任凭光阴荏苒，时移世易爱恒古长明，直至末日尽头
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 14





	JUNE

来一场婚礼怎么样？  
异瞳的小女孩这样提议  
她抬起手，肉乎乎的手指指向面带疲惫的男人  
但丁丁嫁给大魔王脆脆鲨 ！

帕蒂眼前一亮，大声地附和  
好诶！就让我们主持一场魔人的婚礼！  
三位女士拉住小手，一起欢呼起来  
一场婚礼！

――

这事儿还要从今天清晨的一阵敲门声讲起  
但丁被那急促的撞击声吵醒，迷迷糊糊地在枕头上蹭了蹭脑袋，掀起被子挪开维吉尔搂着自己腰部的手臂，企图下床去看看外面发生了什么。  
身旁的人随着他的动作醒来，慵懒地翻了个身，将碎发抚上额头，然后闭上眼睛箍住从怀里溜走的但丁，将他再次拉进床铺。  
“别这样，”但丁轻笑着拍了拍他哥哥肩胛上放松舒展着的肌肉，“放我去看看是谁要把我们事务所新换的门砸碎。”

可拉开门的但丁怎么也想不到会是这副场景。  
只见崔茜，那位美丽的女恶魔，正一手一个抱着两个人类幼儿大小的生物，昂首挺胸地站在但丁面前。  
这副场景有着一种奇妙的怪异感，以至于但丁撑着门盯了几秒崔茜的脸庞

“与其这样看着我发愣，不如先请我进去？”  
她没好气地用胳膊挡开但丁走进事务所，黑色的高跟鞋在地砖上发出清脆的碰撞声，但丁这才发现她的身后还跟着一个亦步亦趋的炸毛小男孩

他怎么长的这么像尼禄！？  
是尼禄的孩子吗，那就是他的孙子？  
但丁夸张地迈出一步弯下腰盯着男孩的脸琢磨，这孩子被他的动作惊得一震，僵直身子尴尬地撇过头移开视线

等等，这就是尼禄。  
但丁眨眨眼睛，他这才反应过来被崔茜抱在怀里的两个小孩是那么像蕾蒂和妮可。

“所以，事情就是这样。”  
她咽下嘴里但丁刚为她叫的外卖薯饼，拍了拍手上残留的碎渣，端起气泡饮料喝了起来。

就在今日凌晨，他们一行人遭到了不明的魔法攻击，在反应过来之后，她便是和这样的一车小孩待在一起。

“那可真是太不容易了。” 但丁将爬到墙上的妮可抱下，女孩看起来十分兴奋，踮着脚去够悬挂着的魔具，但丁琢磨了一下，选择了一个不那么尖利的递给她。

房门关闭的响声从楼上传来，穿着衬衣和休闲裤的男人略带惊异地环视事务所里新添加的几只生物，踩着拖鞋走下楼梯。

“看起来，你们的退休生活过得不错。” 崔茜眯起眼睛打量维吉尔，“前任魔王可真是褪去锋芒啊。”  
“魔王？什么魔王？”蕾蒂在一桌垃圾食品中冒出头来，嘴里叼着条鸡柳含糊不清地问

“如你所见，她们的心智大概也回到了童年时期，” 崔茜站起身，晃了晃塑料杯中剩余的冰块，“照顾小孩子我可不擅长，所以在我找到解决办法之前，需要有人来接应保姆工作。”

“我可没期盼这个。” 但丁抬起双手，一副拒绝的姿态。  
崔茜看看他，又看了看一旁盘着胳膊坐上沙发的维吉尔，他正抿着嘴，一动不动地目视前方，看起似乎是在生气，也可能只是在发呆。

“我以为，你们现在的生活需要这适当的情趣调节？”

“哈？” 但丁故意不去理解她的言下之意，同时暗自希望陷入沉思的老哥没有注意到这句话。他轻咳了两声，用眼神示意崔茜赶紧停止话题。

崔茜看着他局促的模样笑出了声，压低声音靠近但丁， “得了吧，我看到他刚刚是从哪个房间出来的。” 她戏谑地用手肘顶了顶但丁的胳膊，披上了自己的皮衣外套，潇洒地转身超门口走去  
“加把劲，小保姆，你可以利用以前的经验。”

厚重的大门发出闭合的声响， “好吧，” 但丁无奈地摇摇头伸展胳膊，双手掐腰  
“有谁想看我变个魔术？”

他展露出十足的笑意，暗自希望这份无薪委托能比想象的轻松。

――

在带着白色礼帽的金发女士敲响房门之前，但丁以为事情不会变得更糟了。

“你好呀，但丁。”

头发乱糟糟的男人扭扭身子，假笑着思索能够把这位女士支走的理由，固执地期望自己可以挡住身后一团乱的事务所。

帕蒂笑弯了眼睛，“你不用这样，崔茜已经告诉我了。”

“可恶！” 但丁小声嘟囔着让开身，她是故意的！

女孩走进大门，像是没有注意到地板上的一片狼藉，径直朝桌椅后方走去，抬起下巴朝但丁宣布， “我是来邀请你参加我人生中的第二次重大演礼，亲自来，以免你再次错过宴席。”

她将手中洁白的请帖晃了晃，放在办公桌上，烫金花纹勾勒出的词组让但丁露出惊讶的神色。

“没错，我的婚礼。” 女孩交叠双腿靠上桌边，顺着快要被炸出几个洞的地板，看到一个白发男孩正在试图突破坐在沙发的维吉尔用蓝色幻影剑造出的小笼子

“你们...” 她惊讶地看着尼禄，又看了看维吉尔的脸和但丁的肚子，“你们？但丁，你？”

“是尼禄，他们遭到了魔法攻击。”但丁叹了口气向她解释，虽然帕蒂的怀疑在某种程度上接近事实。

帕蒂松了口气，她拍拍手，吸引另一旁正在研究狗棍的女孩们的注意，

“我们来玩点什么有趣的事吧？”

――

他们来到书房，两个高大书架之间的长长走廊刚好可以铺上帕蒂不知从哪找来的一卷暗红色毯子，但丁一边疑惑自己的记忆力一边和他们一起将其铺衬在地板的中央，扬起的灰尘让矮矮的几个小人打起了喷嚏，眯着眼睛搬起各式纸箱或软垫布置婚礼的殿堂

终于被放出来的尼禄像是有使不完的力气一样搬运可以用来当椅子的物品，但丁抱着胳膊看他们忙活，他这才想起来他们还没有询问过他哥的意见

他扭头看到那家伙正以和自己差不多的姿势站在门框旁，他竟然没有拒绝和小孩子们一起过家家，而且不知道是但丁的错觉还是什么，维吉尔竟然看起来有些期待

整理好场地，新娘被帕蒂带进了衣帽间，而魔王大人则由妮可来负责。她的设计和创造天赋丝毫没有因为年龄的减小而受到限制，正充分地随着那双小手展现出来。

女孩取出一块暗色的幕布，看起来似乎是想要给他做一件斗篷，维吉尔却觉得根本不用那么麻烦，于是他用了点魔力，直接换上了一套贴身的西服。

妮可有些愤懑地皱了皱鼻子，最终还是给这个没有童趣的家伙裁了个略显滑稽披风，推到红毯尽头的礼台上。

轰鸣着的音响被迫放出一首不那么动感的悠长音乐，帕蒂在前排的位置上坐好，挥手示意花童是时候带领新娘入场了

尼禄捧着一篮闪着魔力的玫瑰花瓣，他一把一把地将这些亮丽的碎片抛撒到空中，然后飘落在身后人的脚下。

但丁的头上披着一层薄纱，镂空的花边歪歪扭扭地挂在他的耳廓，白纱之下的轮廓在朦胧的遮影下变得柔软，维吉尔想那小姑娘是不是还给他上了个妆。

厚长的纱巾掩盖了他的肩膀向后铺散，魔王大人视线向下，看到了那件淡色长裙。

维吉尔挑眉，他记得这件衣服，裙子的背后是露背款式，它是但丁买回来的，那段时间的他们每天都在尝试些新奇事物，于是在某个夏虫蝉鸣的午后，他剃掉了胡须的弟弟拆开了一个又一个包裹，突然问维吉尔想不想看点不一样的

可换上它之后的但丁似乎有些紧张，他看着镜子眼神飘忽地抚摸自己被束紧的腰腹，还说了一堆不着边的话，不过当时的维吉尔正坐在他身后盯着那一路延伸至臀部的腰线沟壑陷入思索，并没有注意倾听，所以在但丁踌躇地问哥哥自己看起来如何时，他也只是不明所以地点了点头。

从那后维吉尔就没有再见过它，同样的，还有那双高跟鞋。

好看的礼服当然要配上一双艳丽的高跟鞋，可这双酒红色的高跟鞋似乎不是非常合脚，或者是毯子过于柔软了，他走得磕磕跘跘，还得小心不要踢到身前迈开小短腿走得昂首阔步的花童。

终于，但丁一小步一小步地在尼禄的带领下走上台阶，颤巍着站在哥哥身旁。

完成自己任务的花童如释重负地坐上一旁的小箱子，仰起微红的脸颊朝新娘露出笑容。  
魔王也笑了，虽然几乎看不出来，他抬眼看着高于自己的弟弟，扬起音调

“我可真是世界上最幸运的恶魔。”

“得了吧，” 但丁小声地抱怨，“不准嘲笑我。” 他伸手拽了拽腰际的布料，轻缓地提气收腹。

咳咳，妮可站在高台上清清嗓子，将两手背到身后

“女士们先生们，” 她停顿了一下，伸出手向各位展示台下的这对新人，“今天，在这个特别的日子，我们邀请到在坐的各位，一齐在此见证但丁丁和脆脆鲨的婚礼。”

“现在，你们应该说点什么，心里话。”

维吉尔没有出声，只是侧头眯起眼睛瞄着但丁，他的新娘依旧在纠结这件临时婚纱是否算合身，脸颊两侧的绯红在白纱下逐渐显露出来，营在刚飘散在的头顶的玫瑰花瓣上

他确实想要说些什么

于是曾经的魔王大人侧过身子正对自己的弟弟，仰起头试图透过那层白雾看清新娘的眼睛

——我绝不承认两颗真心的结合，会有任何障碍。  
爱不会被时间愚弄，尽管他玫瑰色的双唇与面颊难逃时光的播弄； 任凭光阴荏苒，时移世易，爱恒古长明，直至末日尽头。*

但丁有些惊讶维吉尔竟然直接说出了这段诗，过于深情的词句总是与他的哥哥不太搭调，于是他也下意识地忽略了或许隐藏在主语之下的特指。

他撅起嘴巴想了想，却想不出什么与十四行诗配套的单词，像是赌气一般，但丁看着司仪，开口道  
“我并不想嫁给他！”

波动的气流自新郎周围散播开来，一旁没有坐稳的尼禄被打翻在地。

“嘿！”但丁有些埋怨地瞪了一眼自己幼稚的哥哥，弯腰扶起还有些呆愣的小崽子，可很明显他高估了鞋子的平衡性，前倾的身体酿跄一下，眼看扑倒在尼禄身上

好在维吉尔及时搂住了他的腰，一把将他捞起，不带感情地催促面前的两位姑娘  
“继续。”

“好吧，下一步是什么？”

帕蒂在一旁用气音小声地提醒她们，“宣誓，他们要宣誓！”

蕾蒂疑惑，“可是那似乎需要牧师来念？”

“嘿！”妮可冲还在恍神的尼禄嚷道：“你来当牧师！你知道那些誓词吗？”

尼禄摇了摇头，没有人记得住那套繁琐的语句。

“那就只能跳过了。”妮可用手指指着清单上的项目，握着过粗的钢笔将其划掉

下一项目是交换戒指。

蕾蒂亮出小盒子里的两个指环，不知道她们是从哪里翻出来的，其中一个还带着骷颅图标，但丁率先拿起那个，不由分说地拽过维吉尔的左手，得意地将其套上

他的哥哥皱了皱眉，明显对这个款式颇有不满，半响，就在但丁以为他会将其取下丢掉时，维吉尔拿起另一银环，戴在但丁的无名指上。

“好了。”妮可露出满足的笑容，拍案宣布，“现在，你们可以结婚了。”

终于结束了。  
但丁长叹一口气，伸手准备取掉一直磨蹭耳缘的头纱，帕蒂却跑过来制止了他的动作，笑着重复了一遍妮可的话，“她说，你们可以结婚了。”  
“你们难道不知道下一步是什么吗？” 蕾蒂吃惊地睁大眼睛。

见鬼！  
但丁舔了舔嘴唇，有些尴尬地用舌尖摩擦自己的牙床。

他当然知道下一步是什么

可是，可是让他去亲吻维吉尔？

不，这不行，他的计划还没到那一步，他得慢慢来才行，他哥可是个死脑筋，贸然的示爱行为一定会触发这只半魔身上带着倒刺的坚硬盔甲，让他在伤害别人的同时封闭自己。

他要小心一点，但丁在心中默念，要懂得循序渐进，就从基本的陪伴开始。

看嘛，他们已经回来了四五年，维吉尔可丝毫没有感到厌烦，他没有再说起过什么残忍的统治手段或是追求力量的过激言论，而是和弟弟但丁一起，安稳地，生活在人类世界。

他们会一起接下委托，调查那些有了对方才显得不那么无聊的案件，砍杀那些弱得有些可怜的恶魔，然后彼此从午夜打到黎明。

他们会在每个周末看几个老电影或是出门散步，他们经常去光顾但丁最喜欢的几个餐厅，讨论起这一周的点滴小事

没错，他们开始交流。

尽管维吉尔和但丁流着相同的血液，他们的思绪却不尽相同。但丁已经过了会去奢望什么的年纪，他早已接受了最残酷的结局，将不切实际的幻想掩埋在自己也找不到的地方。

而现在，维吉尔似乎也有了喜欢的音乐和菜谱，但丁能感觉到，他觉得自己就快要成功了，他与维吉尔的距离从未如此相近，相信不久之后这关系就会更近一步，走向他所期望的那个节点 

就从，该从哪里入手呢？

但总之不是这个。

于是，新娘踢掉了高跟鞋，转身朝门口跑去。他慌不择路，还绊倒了一旁刚端正坐好的尼禄

“但丁丁！别跑！” “新娘不准逃跑！”

“对不起，小子！”

他的头纱随着动作飘落在地，毛绒绒的头发松散下来，逃婚的新娘回头朝依旧没反应过来的尼禄道了歉，光着脚跑进大厅，留下帕蒂的大声喊叫

“回来！但丁，你得好好演！”

这群小家伙们追着他，从一个房间追逐着跑进另一个，慌乱的脚步声混杂着女孩们的笑声，眼看一只手就要撕扯住但丁的裙子，半魔跃起身子，暗红色的魔纹在他脚下显出，跳到更高的位置

“嘿！你这是在耍赖！” 蕾蒂大声呵斥，愤怒的喊声震动了大门，金发的女恶魔推门而入

“瞧瞧，我都错过了什么。”

――

崔茜和两位变回来的女士们对但丁的装扮表达了高度赞叹，当然只有妮可是真心的，他被拉住照了可能有百十张像片，而尼禄却像是只被踩了尾巴的猫，匆匆找借口离开了

维吉尔也一直没有说话，他沉默地坐在一旁，直勾勾地盯但丁，直到他弟弟换下那身衣裙，直到他们一起享用过晚餐，直到但丁坐在床边举起双手作出投降的姿势

“好吧，好吧，你想要说什么？”

但丁想通了，不管维吉尔现在是要揍他一顿还是要提出搬出去，他都坦然接受。

“为什么跑？”

“嗯？”  
意料之外的疑问使但丁愣住了，不知被埋在哪的一句话就这么跳过大脑的思考从嘴里吐出，“因为你并不想和我在一起。”

维吉尔显然也没有想到但丁会回答这个，短暂的空白使他沉默不语，保持着僵持的姿势站在床边

屋内窒息的氛围压迫着但丁的喉咙，他缓慢地抬起头观察维吉尔的表情，他的哥哥扬起下巴，冰冷的情绪几乎凝出幻影剑来刺穿他的胸膛。

“站起来。”

维吉尔突然抓住但丁的手腕将他提起，使两人视线齐平，他直视着面前薄蓝色的虹膜，沉下气息开口

“我，维吉尔，恶魔斯巴达与人类伊娃之子。” 年长半魔平稳的声线缓缓震动，指尖的力度却逐渐增大，“我要你，但丁，作为我的丈夫，余生中的唯一伴侣。”

那直白地锁定着但丁的清澈双眸在灯光下透出宝石的光泽，让他无法转移视线，半响，红色半魔轻笑着分开水润的薄唇，低语呢喃

“我，但丁。” 他搂住维吉尔的腰，压着哥哥倒向身后的床垫，“最令老爸和妈妈骄傲的儿子，愿与你，维吉尔，作为我的伴侣。”

“我们拥有平等的尊重与信任，忠诚与真情，无论巅峰或是低谷，一起度过。”

他趴在维吉尔身上，撑起身子打量头发变得凌乱的哥哥，压下那两根支棱起来的僵硬呆毛，低头在其唇上印下自己的吻。

“我可不那么认为。” 维吉尔在听到 ‘最令老爸和妈妈骄傲时’ 就眯起了眼，不赞同地撇了撇嘴。

“那至少，我是尼禄最敬爱的长辈。”

维吉尔的嘴角更往下了，似乎在表达他并不在乎一个把自己的头往地里锤的小毛孩的想法。

“哦，可怜的小子。”但丁故意装出可怜兮兮的语调，“有一个这样冷酷的父亲。”

“我们都不称职，一样错过了他的童年时光。”

“怎么，你这难道是在后悔？魔王先生。” 他低头咬住哥哥的鼻尖，然后是唇角

“并不。” 维吉尔抵开探入口腔的柔软舌尖，捏住身上人后颈上细腻的皮肉，“我在考虑我们可以再来一次，在我们的婚礼过后？”

但丁笑起来，再次含住那被他舔得泛着水光的丰满下唇，呓语不清地说道

“这要由我决定，维吉。”

诺言所担保的时光过于长远，所幸他们已经在命运的捉弄下消耗了大半辈子，如今的但丁餍足地包裹住来自维吉尔的那饱满的爱意，绵长地叹息

他们得一步一步来。

**Author's Note:**

> Let me not to the marriage of true minds admit impediments
> 
> Love's not time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks within his bending sickle's compass come:  
> Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks, but bears it out even to the edge of doom.
> 
> * Sonnet 116


End file.
